The Waltz continues
by Kuro-Boshi
Summary: AC197 A new enemy arrives on scene, with no one to guard the E.S.U.N... but the doctors have something up their sleaves. ((AU))
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Well, chaps and chapesses. This is a story about two Original Characters.

R.M.T: Mine – Rose

Shadow: and mine – Duette. It's set in AC197… two years after the Mariemaia rebellion.

R.M.T: All hell's gonna break loose… again.

Shadow: Indeed… well. Enjoy!

-= Shadow and R.M.T do NOT own Gundam wing. Though they would BOTH like a Gundam, and maybe a Gundam pilot too. =-

-=But they do own Rose and Duette, and any other thing which wasn't in the OVA, TV series or the movie. *nods* =-

Authors Note: After reading this first chapter, you _may, _recognize this as a story called, 'The Final Step' That I must say is Very true, because this IS the story formally known as 'Final step'. Due to a certain person's dislike of the story no names mentioned, SHADOW, (Shadow: eh heh…) the title was changed. (Shadow: You can't add a 4th step to a waltz! It'll become a square dance!)

WE gladly present to you…  The Dance Continues  _(Formally known as __The Final Step__)_

-=-=-=-

Chapter 1 – Reunion on the Moon

-=-=-=-

"AC197, all weapons of mass destruction were disposed off, and the name Gundam faded from existence…" a slow voice said from a shuttle. A black 'Blue bird' slowly flew towards the white moon. Off in the distance seven colorful streaks of light shot past the upper left side of the ship. In the shuttle five watchers from five windows moved slowly back resting in their chairs. From the light of the sun, reflecting off the moon, five silhouettes are seen, cast by the five watching people. A clawed hand from the first row tapped the window then clicked it's own metal digits together. In the middle row a large pointed nose stuck out of a very large mushroom cut. The owner of the hair sighed.

"Now, AC200, the Preventers are holding a reunion for the pilots who fought against the rebellion or Mariemeia, on the moon…" A voice from the back row, spoke up.

"It's only been four years." Master O looked up and out of the window again, "four years, and it seems that the U.E.S.N is in trouble again." He shook his head slowly.

"And now that the boys don't have their Gundams..." Dr. S said from the second seat.

"It is the perfect time to attack." Dr. J clenching his metal hand once again.

"It's time to bring out D…" Professor G said casually.

"And time for our Wild Rose to bloom, eh J?" Instructor H laughed lightly.

"Yes, it is time for those two to awaken." Master O sighed as their shuttle came into dock at the moons port.

"Duo!" A blond haired boy laughed waving as he glided over towards someone with long chestnut brown hair, which surprisingly was a guy.

"Quatre!" Duo laughed and stopped his friend from flying off. "How very nice to see you again." He said putting on an accent, trying to make himself sound sophisticated, he failed quite nicely as he burst into laughter a few seconds later.

"It seems ya haven't changed Duo." Quarter laughed lightly. Duo nodded his head

"Do ya have a problem with that bub?" Quatre shook his head still laughing, the two walked over to where the Gundam makers had landed.

"I hear that Sally Po, and Wufei were flying them in." Quatre said walking up towards the docked shuttle door.

"Really?! This will be something." Duo laughed. The door opened and the 'doctors' walked out. "Welcome to the moon!" Duo laughed.

"Duo Maxwell…" Professor G sighed shaking his head

"Well hello!" Sally Po walked out and gave the two a light hug each.

"Hiya Sally." Duo said rubbing the back of his head.

"How are you?" Quatre said as the two started to walk off.

"Where's Wufei?" Duo blinked looking into the shuttle.

"He decided not to take the task of transporting these guys, he's been here for a while. You haven't met up with him?" Sally looked at the two they shook their heads.

"No, I only just got away from work today." Quatre laughed. "A project was coming to a close. And it needed my full attention"

"Uh huh…" Duo sighed. "Well, I've been down here a week, haven't seen Chang. Though he could be avoiding me..." He laughed and walked after the two.

"That would seem most likely." Sally Po laughed. "He didn't think much about you did he."

"I still don't." Wufei stood there at a doorway and looked at the three. "Hello Sally, pleasant flight?"

"It wasn't bad." She laughed.

"Hello Quatre, Duo." He gave Duo and Quatre a quick nod and was off with Sally. "Our rooms are over here…" He walked with her out of the shuttle port and they jumped into a transport and they sped off towards the Preventers hotel rooms.

"I'm going to check in as well." Quatre smiled and walked off.

"Kay..." Duo sighed and looked around. "I guess I'll hit the shops..." He shrugged and walked off.

Duo slowly walked into town, it was of course crowded with tourists.

Walking the opposite way was a girl who seemed to be getting a lot of attention. People passing were glancing at her nervously as she walked by. This girl had a band-aid on the bridge of her nose, two on her right arm and one on her left arm. Her pants were tattered and ripped, her shirt looked slightly scruffy, the only thing that looked neat was her chestnut brown mid length braid.

"I wonder what everyone's looking at…" she said casually as she continued to walk along the large sidewalk, looking around. Duo looked at the shops as he walked,

"Looks like there nothing here again…" he said slowly as he continued to look around. Before anything else could be said or done by both of the chestnut brown braided people, they walked into each other, knocking each other over onto the floor.

"Watch it buddy!" the two yelled at each other in unison and looked up. 

"What did you say?" they asked in unison once again, shaking their heads.

"Never mind, I'm out of here…" the girl said as she quickly stood up and turned around.

"Hey! Give my wallet back!" Duo yelled as he basically jumped up off the ground and started to head over to the girl.

"Wallet?" she said quickly as she looked down, in her hand there was a black wallet with 'Duo' written on it.

"Oh shoot…" she said slowly as she suddenly dashed through the crowds. 

"Come back here!" Duo yelled as he ran after her.

"Duette, you have to get yourself out of that habit!" Duette said to herself quickly as she dodged people in front of her.

"Man, she's fast…" Duo thought quickly as he followed Duette's path.

A girl with short, spiky purple hair walked out of the town's shooting gallery.

"Nothing like a good 'work-out' after a long flight!" she said with a laugh as she looked at her black gun and then up. She saw Duette bolt by right in front of her, and she shrugged. Then, the purple haired girl tossed the gun into the air and was about to catch it when Duo grabbed it. 

"Thank you!" he yelled as he ran off, leaving the purple hair girl standing there. 

"My gun you… you… braided baka!" she yelled as she ran after Duo, who was running after Duette, who was running away from Duo.

"Give back my wallet!" Duo yelled as he turned a corner that he saw Duette turn quickly, he found she had disappeared in a rather large crowd.

"What an idiot… when I catch that guy, he's going to pay…" the purple haired girl said as she continued to run strait ahead, right past Duo.

"Good… I lost him…" Duette said slowly as she looked around the crowd to see Duo not it site. 

"But, he's going to be looking for me, so… I have to find somewhere to hide…" she said as she walked across the 'river' of people and went through the back door of a rather large black building.

"Duo…" a voice said from behind Duo and he spun around to see Heero.

"Heero, long time no see!" Duo said quickly and Heero nodded.

"The reunion is about to start, Quatre sent me to get you" Heero said in his calm voice and Duo nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that, when I just got robbed by some girl with chestnut brown hair and a braid" Duo said quickly as Heero started to walk away, leaving Duo to complain to the crowd.

"And then…" said Duo as he turned to see Heero was leaving, "hey, wait up!" he then ran over to Heero and the two continued towards the black buildings entrance, where Duette had gone in a different door and the purple haired girl had gone towards the entrance.

"Excuse me" a person said to the girl with purple hair and she turned to face them.

"Which party are you with? The Preventers or The Gundams?" the man asked as the purple haired girls eyes quickly rolled up. 

"I'm… uh… with the… The Gundams…" she said quickly and the guy nodded.

"What were you? A pilot, a technician  or did you help plan their attack?" he asked as the girl stood there, baffled. 

"I… was… err… helping plan the attack" she said slowly and the guy nodded.

"And Miss, your name please" he said casually and the purple haired girl nodded.

"Right, my name is Rose" Rose said with a small bow and the guy smiled. 

"Thank you, now, just head into that room strait ahead, I hope you enjoy the reunion" he said and Rose nodded.

"Ri-ight… reunion! It's going to be a 'blast'!" Rose said in a sarcastic voice as she was handed a pass and walked over to the room she had been shown. She slowly entered the room to find the reunion, she smiled slightly as she looked around and slowly walked further into the crowd.

Duette slipped in from the fire exit,

"What the hell…" Duette said slowly as she saw the crowd of people in the room, 

"Where the heck am I…" she asked herself slowly as she too headed into the crowd.

Quatre stood talking to the Doctors as Duo and Heero came into the room.

"Quatre, it looks like Heero found Duo, why don't you go talk to them?" Instructor H suggested to Quatre who nodded.

"Sure" Quatre said quickly as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Good, now we can talk about this 'problem'…" Master O said slowly as Doctor S nodded.

"J, G, is there something wrong?" Doctor S asked as Dr. J and Prof. G turned around to the other Doctors.

"No, no… nothings wrong, I just saw someone who looked oddly familiar" Professor G said slowly and Doctor J nodded.

"Yes, I did to, but it couldn't have been them, could it" Doctor J said slowly.

"Who did you think you saw?" Instructor H asked quickly.

"D…" Professor G said as he looked at his fellow Doctors,

"and Wild Rose…" Doctor J said calmly, clenching his metal hand.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Shadow: Chapter one done!

Duette: *pouts*  I'm not a thief…

Rose: could of fooled me…

R.M.T: I knew this wasn't a good idea…

Shadow: … eh heh….

Rose: Any way.. R&R! Or you will dearly pay… *shakes fist*

Duette: eh heh…she doesn't mean that.

Rose: I do!

Duette: do not!

*the two continue bickering*

Shadow: Oh bother… this will be a long story….


	2. Chapter 2

R.M.T: Chapter two… not much to say for this one.

Shadow:  We do not own anything created by Hajime Yadate or Yoshiyuki Tomino. *nods*

R.M.T: for those out there that don't know, those are the creators… We own Rose, Duette, and any other thing created in this story though.

-=-=--=-=-

Chapter 2 – One in a million…

-=-=-=-=-

"But, it couldn't have been…" Master O said slowly, and the other Doctors nodded, 

"Yes, that is true, how would 'our' girls know where to come?" Instructor H asked quickly.

"It might have been pure fluke, but, it is not them, there is a one out of a million chance" Doctor S commented and Doctor J nodded slowly, the Doctors then split up to find 'their' pilots. Rose stood in the crowd, staring at the back of Master O's head, 

"There's something about him…" she said slowly as she started to back up, on the other side of the room, Duette was looking at the back of Doctor J's head.

"I don't trust him…" Duette muttered as she too started to back up,

"Who is he?" Rose thought as she slid her feat across the ground.

"That stance… is… familiar…" Duette said as she backed up into someone, Rose did too, quickly, the two girls spun around and looked at each other. 

"You!" Rose yelled at Duette, who took a step back, 

"Yeah, me!" Duette yelled, at that moment, Master O and Doctor J turned around; Master O saw Duette and Doctor J saw Rose. The two Doctors then looked up at each other, nodded and disappeared into the crowd,

"You're the one that braided baka was chasing after!" boomed Rose and Duette nodded,

"Maxwell, it seems you have fans…" Wufei said quickly, Duo was trying to force his way through the crowd.

"So, what does that have to do with you?" Duette asked quickly, 

"Everything, he stole MY gun, you hear, MY gun!" Rose yelled as she glared at Duette.

"You!" Duo yelled as he marched over to Duette,

"Give back my wallet!" he yelled in her face,

"You!" Rose yelled as she pushed Duo out of Duette's face. 

"You give back my gun, right now…" she growled as she now glared at Duo, who stared back at her,

"Not until I get my wallet that brat stole from me," Duo said quickly and Duette kicked his shin, 

"I'm not a brat you baka!" she yelled quickly.

"Hi, Miss? I'm Quatre, please, this isn't the time to fight…" Quatre said from behind Rose and Duette who both spun around at the same time, giving him the same glare, 

"Shut-up Quatre!" they both yelled as they turned back to face Duo.

"My my, what tempers those girls have." Doctor S commented.

"You should see them in action." J said walking out of the elevator, and walked over to the other three 'doctors' who were watching over the party on a balcony.

"In action? You don't mean…" Instructor H looked at Dr. J.

"Yes, surprisingly those two girls are our other pilots." Master O said walking up the stairwell.

"Well, well, well, they grew up." Professor G laughed.

The two girls were nearly starting their own war. Duette gave Duo his wallet back, Duo had noticed that it was missing most of his money, making Duo not give back Rose's gun, since he was still missing the contents of his wallet.

"Seriously! I have no clue where that money went!" Duette looked at the two. Duo was pointing the gun at her head. Rose glared at her gun and was cracking her knuckles. "Always do what I ask." Rose said and punched him on the nose, and at the same time grabbing her gun. The two now stood, Duette was highly disadvantaged.

"What are you doing Master O?" Doctor S looked at Master O. He was walking over to a wall decoration, which was of a decoration spear. 

"Just making sure that my pupil can still fight." He laughed and threw down the weapon towards the circular area surrounding the two girls. The spear hit the floor and slid to Duette's feet.

"A Glaive…" she blinked looking at it.

Wufei looked at it and then up to Master O who was lowering his hands. "MASTER! That's from my family's temple! And you're giving it to a woman as a weapon!? WHY?!"

Duette looked at Wufei. She blinked, then moved her eyes up to the five creators. Rose followed her vision and also looked up at the old men.

Duette laughed, kicking up the glaive with on foot. Landing it in her right hand. She slid her hand down the highly polished staff and swung it about, gaining more space to move, from the retreating crowd.

"That technique…" Wufei blinked.

Rose stood there watching the show. She clapped sarcastically as the end of the performance. "great, that was beautiful." She laughed, and raised her gun again.

"Why do you wish to shoot?" Duette looked at her and held the staff towards the other girl.

"Revenge. Simple as that." Rose laughed. "You see, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have punched that guy, and I wouldn't have to ever see those five freaky old men."

"Touché." Duette said scratching her head with her free hand.

"So no hard feelings, but I'm gonna shoot you now." Rose said glaring at her. The gun clicked, empty round. "Up to a game of Russian Roulette?" She opened the pistol and took out every bullet apart from one, and span the barrel.

"Err…" Duette stepped away from Rose.

*Click* "woo, lucky that time." Rose laughed.

*Click* "Ooooh, lucky are we." Duette started sweating more.

*Bang* the gunshot.

"What happened?!" Duo looked through his hands, still holding his nose.

"WHAT?! SHE BLOCKED IT?!" Rose started in disbelief. Duette had blocked the shot with the blunt edge of the blade.

"It's them alright." Doctor J said clapping lightly. "Her aim is perfect."

"Yes, and her skill with that staff." Master O said. "There's no doubt."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Shadow: Weee! That was fun! I wrote the fun part of this chapter, in other words the 'fight' *smiles* 

R.M.T: …… 

Rose: That was soo unfair! Who ever heard of a bullet getting blocked by a blade!

Duette: Well I AM one of the main characters, I can't kick the bucket!

Shadow: yet…

Duette: WHAT?! You aren't gonna kill me off are you?!

Shadow: We'll see…. *laughs* 

Duo: why do I always get punched in the nose?!

Duette & Shadow: Aww… poor Duo-kun… *hug* 

Duo: *smiles*

Rose: R&R!

Shadow: stay tuned for the "The Kuro Seidan foundation"! (ß Our 'bad guys')

Duette: you named the bad guys, The dark star cluster foundation… okay… *blinks* 

Shadow: well it fits with their first entrance.

R.M.T: *nods*

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: Well, this is chapter three… and from what was once thought as a joint story, I'm now doing it solo.

Duo: Yay!! More action involving me!

Shadow: No, even though you're my fav. Character (next to Trowa), that doesn't mean more you.. it's the same with Duette. Just because she's _my _character, it doesn't mean that Duette will be appearing more than Rose… ok, so maybe it will.

Duette: *smiles* Woohoo! 

Shadow: But…. I will be asking my ex-co-writer to help out.

Duo & Duette: damn.

Rose: yippie!

*Heero walks in with his laptop* 

*he types* Shadow does not own Gundam wing. Though she would like to get her hands on a Gundam or three, this laptop and…. _I can't believe I'm typing this… _Duo Maxwell. If people do decide to go after her, she will go into hiding and changer her name to Argentis. *stops typing* 

*he gets up, and walks out*

-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 3 – What have you cooked up this time…

-=-=-=-=-

"It's them alright." Doctor J said clapping lightly. "Her aim is perfect."

"Yes, and her skill with that staff." Master O said. "There's no doubt."

The two girls looked at each other both were shocked. The blade was dented quite badly from the impact of the shot, but none the less it seemed undamaged.

"Dude… I rock!" Duette laughed jumping about. "Did you see that! Did-ja?" she grabbed Duo's free hand and started jumping up and down with it. "She was like, pow! And I was like, hoo-ha!" She swung the staff lightly with her right hand. "That was so fuggin cool!"

Rose dropped her gun. "I...I missed…" she looked at the gun on the ground, "dam gun.. The sight must be crooked… I never miss."

The five doctors re appeared by the two girls. Duette dropped Duo's hand and stopped jumping. Duo was taken by Quatre to get his nose looked at. Rose glared at the two 'doctors' who were approaching her.

"What the hell do you want." She looked at H and J. "Mr. Ugly and Mr. Uglier." 

Duette looked at G and O with curiosity. "Have I seen ya before?" she scratched her head. "Oh!" she handed the glaive to Instructor O. "Thanks mister… but I kinda dented it."

Doktor S looked at Professor J, he nodded and S walked off through the crowd.

Trowa watched as the creator of his old Gundam exited the room. _'Where could he be going…' _He decided to follow. Even though Duo was the master of stealth, Trowa came in a very close second, he had one very large attribute, which worked for him. He was deathly quiet, unlike the talkative Shingami. And this was the exact thing he needed at this time. With the two gone, four doctors and two pilots remained.

"What is going on." Wufei grumbled looking at the four doctors. They seemed to be doing something, which looked like a system check for mobile suits, around the girls.

"How much do you weigh." J looked at Rose.

"WHAT?!" She raised her arm reading to punch.

"J! Mind your manners…" H sighed, "Sorry about that… my friend here can be very blunt."

While J's very personal questions were offending Rose, Duette was answering all of hers, with more questions.

"Where do you live?" G looked at her.

"Why ya wanna know? So you can track me down and give me Junk mail?"

O rolled his eyes, "would you refrain from answering in questions"

"I guess I could… what's with the 20 Questions?"

Both scientists sighed. "J. How far are you getting with yours?" G looked over, seeing Rose grabbing to strangle the clawed doctor, being held back by H. "That well huh." He chuckled.

Duo and Quatre wandered back. Duo with a small bag of ice on the bridge of his nose.

"Never fear! Duo's here!"

"Shut it Maxwell." Wufei looked quickly over to the two who had just appeared, Duo pulled a face when he turned away.

"What they up to?" Duo blinked pointing towards the two groups of three.

"We've been trying to figure that out." Heero looked at the groups.

Duo over heard Duette's comment "Hey 20 Questions! I'm great at that!" He smiled.

Quatre shook his head slightly, "Duo… I don't think she meant it as the game."

"Ahh, I knew that Q-man!" Duo laughed. "Anyway… where's Trowa?" 

The other three pilots suddenly noticed that the uni-banged man, known as Trowa, had slipped off.

"Where'd Doktor S go anyway…" Quatre looked, "he's not with the rest of them."

"He's at the main computer station working on something." A voice said from behind them, making Quatre and Duo jump, Wufei and Heero showed that they weren't surprised, but if you looked closely, you would have noticed some hair stand on end.

"Trowa." Heero nodded his head casually.

"You were following S?" Wufei turned around to watch the uni-bang nod.

"Why would he be on the computer?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Might 'ave somtin to do with them." Duo nodded towards the girls, "Never seen G act like that before apart from when he was reconstructing my ol' buddy…" he sighed, "Man I miss 'em." The other pilots nodded silently.

The moment of silence for the Gundams was broken by two things, maniacal laughter and a thump. The doctors looked at each other.

"Umm… I guess they took it pretty badly…" H scratched his head looking at both girls. Rose was rolling around laughing her head off with her hands clamped to her ears, and Duette was face first on the ground. The rest of the party stopped once again.

"Oh you old buzzards." Howard walked forwards, "what did you do now."

"We told them the truth." J glared at Howard, being called a buzzard was exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"And that would be..?" Howard looked over his sunglasses.

"They are…."

_"Greetings..."  _The speaker systems crackled to life and the large television screen, used to televise important news and sports flickered on. _"We are The Kuro Seidan Foundation."_

"The what?"  A few people blinked confused. Sally Po glared at the screen her hand clenching a fist.

"We announce our resignation from the E.S.U.N. and we are prepared to attack the earth or any colony who stand in our way. And unlike Mariemaia and her rebellion, we will not fail to see our beliefs become reality."  The screen flickered and went back. 

"This dance will never end…" A voice sighed, "Will it."

Po turned, "Lady Un!" She saluted quickly.

"War, Peace and Revolution…. The endless waltz continues." Mariemaia walked in after her guardian. 

"We must get these girls out of here quickly." J spoke quietly to G, he nodded quickly.

"Though they have been trained, they don't remember much, most of it comes out as instincts." O joined the small group of doctors.

"That's why I sent S to prepare for that." J said casually.

"Prepare for what?" Duo smiled standing in the group. "Oh, sorry, private conversation right?" he smiled and slid out of the group.

"How long was he there for." J rubbed his temples.

"Long enough to hear the important bits gentlemen." Howard smiled, "So... what have the doctors cooked up with _this_ time. Eh?"

"Later. First the girls." G turned, "Duo…" he growled under his breath. "Gentlemen... we have a problem. The rest of the men turned, "One of our darling girls has disappeared."

"Ah." The three remaining professors blinked.

"No no! It's not like that!" Quatre looked at the four old men, "Duo over heard that the girls should be moved so he and Heero took her up to our rooms, on the 4th floor, in the East tower." He smiled, and went to help Rose up.

"Thanks.." The purple hair girl smiled as she was helped up, "What's your name again…"

"Quatre, Miss…" He looked at her as he started to lead her out of the hall.

"Rose."

-=-=-=-=-

Shadow: Well! There's the 'bad guys' for ya…

Laptop: this message will self-destruct in 3... 2.. 1… *pop* *fizzle*

Heero: Kuso.

Shadow: due to that assassination attempt, Hee-chan will not do any more of the disclaimers… Trowa will!

Trowa: …

Shadow: *huggles Trowa* aww… silent but deadly at the same time...

Trowa: … *blushes slightly*

Shadow: well, if I get reviews, I'll write some more!

Wufei: and if you don't…

Shadow: Then I'll write some more! *Victory*

Heero: Hn.


End file.
